Golf balls generally comprise a core surrounded by a cover and optionally intermediate layers there between. The core and/or the cover may incorporate multiple layers and the core may be solid or have a fluid-filled center surrounded by windings and/or molded material. The cover forms a spherical outer surface, typically includes a plurality of dimples, and may be formed from a variety of thermoset and/or thermoplastic materials depending on the desired cover properties and overall golf ball performance characteristics being targeted. Additionally, one or more coating layers may surround the cover.
While a majority of golf balls are white, some golfers enjoy distinguishing themselves on the course by playing a golf ball having a unique visual appearance. Accordingly, golf ball manufacturers began to incorporate color and color effects into golf balls, becoming particularly interested in mica due at least in part to its availability as a natural resource. For example, titanium dioxide-coated mica was incorporated into golf ball layers and coatings.
Unfortunately, however, an undesirable “yellow cast” has been observed with respect to golf balls incorporating titanium dioxide-coated mica caused by impurities present in the mica. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,558 of Ohira @ Col. 1, ll. 25-32 and Col. 6, ll. 38-43. Further, others have demonstrated that golf balls incorporating titanium dioxide-coated mica possess inferior “distinguishability” and appear less “high-grade looking”. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,710 of Isogawa et al. (“Isogawa”) in TABLE I @ Comp. Example 2 versus Examples 1-6, and TABLE II @ Comp. Example 6 versus Examples 7-13.
Yet, mica's layered structure and unique reflective and refractive properties when exposed to light motivate manufacturers to overcome the drawbacks of prior mica-based pigments. The present invention addresses and solves this need.